Love Naru 20
by Grokon12
Summary: What happens when Naruto get sent to the Love Hina dimension. I'll tell you insanity! Naru/harem NarutoxLove Hina. Adopted from Harem Master123
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys first of all I just want to inform you that I adopted this series from Harem Master123, I thought the idea was good so I decided to adopt it. Two things to say before though, the first being that this story is completely just for fun, the other one, is that lemons are bound to happen, so bear with me NARU/HAREM. Crossover with Love Hina**

**NOTE: FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE SIMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL ONE.**

**Love Naru**

**Chapter 1**

A 12 year old blond haired kid was being beaten to death. This kid is named Naruto and he is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto was beaten all his life and hated by everyone, but he still loved his village after all that and he has become a ninja even though the council didn't want him too. He has been through a lot and is now fighting to try to bring back Tsunade, one of the sannin, so she can become the new hokage, but he has been beaten to an inch of his life by Orochimaru's minion, Kabuto.

"Kukuku… well that takes care of Naruto-kun so it's time I take care of Tsunade," said the Konoha traitor.

"No Naruto!" said Tsunade as she ran towards his unconscious body.

"Kabuto get rid of that brat with the special jutsu I taught you," said Orochimaru.

"Certainly Orochimaru-sama" he said while taking out what seemed to be a Forbidden Scroll and he started reading it when all of a sudden he dropped it and it rolled towards Naruto, but Kabuto didn't care.

"_**Sunpou Kato no Jutsu!**_" (1)

After Kabuto said that Naruto got sucked into a portal with the forbidden scroll and was gone,

_Somewhere in Japan_

"I need to get back to the inn who knew that I would be late I guess I need to call Haruka and ask her to watch over the girls," said a kind elder woman walking to a hotel when all of a sudden a portal came out of nowhere and a 12 year old kid came out of it and was looking pretty bad.

" Oh my gosh what happened to this poor kid!" she yelled and ran over to him and she saw the scroll, but she thought it was his so she put it in his pocket and took him with her to the hotel.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

"What happened?" Naruto asked himself.

"**Kit are you okay?"** asked Kyuubi.

"Yeah thanks for asking," he said," So what happened?"

"**You fell unconscious in middle of the fight with Orochimaru and he made Kabuto send you to another dimension. Right now your body is being taken to a hospital by a kind elder woman,"** said Kyuubi.

"Oh okay so what's going to happen?" asked Naruto.

"**Well your injuries are fatal and you might die so I'm going to give you three of my tails for one condition,"** said Kyuubi.

"What?" he asked.

"**I want you to rip off my seal after I give you my three tails so you won't die since the seal was made to keep me in at full power and before you say anything I won't kill anybody because I will be in hanyou form,"** said Kyuubi.

"Fine I'll do it," he said, he knew that was his only option right now, if he wanted to survive, then he felt the chakra enter him so he walked over to the seal and ripped it off

"**I'll see you outside**" She said with an eye smile

_In the hotel_

"Okay I just need to get him too-" she started when all of a sudden she saw his hair get messier, his whisker marks get thicker, get three long golden yellow fox tails, and two fox ears.

'_What happened?_' she asked herself when she saw him wake up.

"Owowow... where am I?" he asked holding his head and she saw his blood red eyes with black slits, his nails had grown longer, and his canines have grown.

"Who are you?" he asked, the old lady sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"I am Hinata Urashima, or you can just call me Hina-baachan," she said.

"Okay," he said, but suddenly clutched his stomach in pain.

" Are you okay?" she asked when all of a sudden a big flash of light came out of nowhere and then it went away leaving a woman who had blood red eyes with black slits, blood red hair, long finger nails, 6 red ruby fox tails, 2 fox ears, breasts bigger than Tsunade, and a blood red kimono.

"Hi Naruto!" she said with an eye smile and a wiggle of tails

"Kyuubi is that you I never knew you were female," he said in shock and awe

"Yeah well…. Oh! Sorry" she said remembering that Hina was in there.

"Oh that's okay so who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kyuubi," she said

"Okay so I'm going to sleep so you can stay if you want," she said.

"Okay thanks Hina-baachan," he said and then lay down on the bed.

"Hey Naruto," said Kyuubi.

"Yeah Kyuu-chan?" he asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked blushing.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Well I've been with you for 12 years and it would just feel weird not to be near you," she said.

"Okay I guess, good night," he said and laid back down going to sleep.

"Good night," she said and hugged him making his head go between her breasts.

"_The Next Morning_

"What time is it?" asked a now awakened Naruto.

'_Oh yeah I'm here'_ he said looking around and saw Kyuubi asleep on his bed.

'_Hey where's Hina-baachan?'_ he asked himself when he didn't see her, but saw a note so he went over to it and started reading it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hello Naruto I know we have just met, but I want you to look over my Inn while I'm away oh and if you will I already called my daughter Haruka Urashima telling her about it oh and before you think she's young she is actually 32,_

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata Urashima_

"Oh come on!" said Naruto. "Meh. Why the hell not, might help me find some answers"

"Hey Kyuu-chan wake up," he said shaking her awake.

"Naru-kun?" she asked sitting on the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah listen we are taking over an Inn for Hina-baachan so come on," he said.

"Okay," she said standing up.

Naruto and Kyuubi walked out of the hotel and started towards the inn that they found out was in the town there were in from the manager of the hotel when they passed by a clothes shop so they decided to go in and get some new clothes.

"Okay these look nice," he said grabbing a sky blue shirt, a blood red pair of pants, a fox necklace, and some more sandals that looked like his ninja sandals.

"Okay now I'll just grab some more and see what Kyuu-chan wants and we'll leave," he said to himself.

"Hey Naru-kun look at me," she said.

"What Kyu...-" he started, but stopped when he saw what she looked like. She had on a tight blood red shirt, a short skirt, and some sandals.

"Wow you look... wow," he said.

"**Aw you're so nice Naru-kun**," she said kissing him on the cheek making the young yellow hanyou blush.

Naruto paid for the clothes and then they ran off to where the inn is.

_At the Inn_

"Finally we're here," said Naruto.

"**Yeah let's go in,**" she said.

When they went in they saw the whole place until Naruto smelled something so he kept looking around when he suddenly noticed it was coming from him.

"I'm going to the hot springs Kyuu-chan can you go look around?" he asked before walking off.

_The Hot Springs_

"Ah this feels good" he said when all of a sudden he heard someone coming in.

"Must be another guy," he said to himself when he decided to see what the guy looked like so he turned around and saw what he looked like, but he was actually a she.

"Crap I must have entered into the wrong side," he said to himself when all of a sudden she grabbed him.

"Hey Kitsune do you think my breasts have gotten bigger?" she asked.

"_Crap what is with her? Wait she must need glasses I guess I should get out before she puts them on and sees me,"_ he thought.

"I know mine aren't as big as yours, but do you think they have gotten bigger?" she asked again, but when she didn't get an answer she felt around trying to find her glasses. She finally got them and put them on finally seeing Naruto.

"H-Hi," he said.

"P...p...p... PERVERT!" she yelled suddenly getting angry so Naruto decided to get out of there so he ran through the dressing rooms, then grabbed his clothes, put them on at amazing speeds, and kept running being chased by Naru.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" she yelled.

"No thanks and I'm not a pervert you're just blind ha-ha!" he yelled back.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled.

"Sure," he said and kept running passing by a small dark skin girl who brought out a metal like thing, then a girl who carried a sword, then a woman with her eyes close, and another girl who had a cooking pan.

_Outside_

"DIE PERVERT!" yelled the girl with the sword and the woman who was in the hot spring.

"Fine come at me," he said.

"With pleasure," said the girl from the hot spring.

She ran at him about to punch him when all of a sudden Naruto just grabbed the fist and threw her over his back making her hit the ground, but all of a sudden the metal thing flew at him so he threw a paper bomb onto it then made a seal sign making it blow to smitherns, but the girl with the sword ran at him ready to slice him to bits luckily Naruto pulled out a kunai and blocked her sword. Then he made her sword fly out of her hands so he kicked her in the stomach making her fly back into a tree.

"Now if you would be so nice to stop trying to kill me I would like to ask you so-" he started, but was cut off.

"SHUT UP PERVERT!" yelled the main two girls.

"Ha I guess I just need to stop this myself," he said to himself.

They ran at him again so Naruto decided to charge at them himself making them think he's an idiot, but he dodged a punch and blocked a sword attack. He then jumped over the swordswoman and lightly kicked her into the girl making them fall over. The swords girl got mad and used a wind attack on him so he used

"_**Futon: Daitoppa**_" ( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) by putting his hands in front of his mouth and blew out a huge gust of wind knocking her attack back at her, but she dodged it. She was still up in the air when Naruto came out of nowhere and sledgekicked her into the ground.

"Sorry I didn't want to do that, but you attacked me so suddenly," said Naruto grinning.

"What's all the commotion?" asked a woman coming up the long stairs.

"This pervert snuck in and looked at me naked Haruka," said the girl who punches a lot.

"Wait Haruka, are you Haruka Urashima?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," she said.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki the one who Hina-baachan sent," he said.

"Oh your finally here," she said.

"Yeah, well I had to stop for a few things," he said.

"Oh yeah hey you two catch this," he said throwing two things toward them.

"What are these for?" they asked.

"They heal you," he said walking into the inn with Haruka.

_Inside_

"Okay well can one of you explain to me what happened?" asked Haruka.

"This pervert went into the hot spring," said the girl who punches a lot.

"Quiet now Naru how about we let Naruto tell us," she said.

"Well I got here, I smelt like blood," this got a lot of attention," tell you later, I went to the hot spring, got in, then Naru is it came in and thought I was one of her friends and started telling me to look at her breasts which I didn't, then she thought it was weird her friend didn't say anything so she put on her glasses and saw me, then she chased me which led to everyone else chasing me, then Naru and kendo girl attacked me so I defended myself, and then finally you showed up," he said.

"Okay well I need to-" she said but was cut off.

"**Naru-kun no one's here…"** said Kyuubi

"Who's that?" everyone asked.

"It's okay Kyuu-chan everyone is down here," he said.

"**Okay**" she said and then walked down the stairs towards Naruto finally ending by her sitting next to him.

"Um Naruto who is this?" asked Haruka.

"Oh this is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox demon," he said, but finally noticed that might have been a bad idea, he banged his head on the table '_Baka_' he thought to himself

"SHE'S A DEMON!" yelled everybody.

"Yeah," he said.

"MOVE I'M GOING TO EXORCIST IT!" yelled kendo girl who started using something to weaken Kyuubi.

"Now leave demon," she said, but before she could say anything she found herself in the wall.

**"DON'T TOUCH KYUU-CHAN!"**yelled a very angry Naruto who was looking more like a demon by the second.

"Now calm down Naruto we won't let anyone hurt Kyuubi," said Haruka.

"Okay I'm sorry I have a short temper when it comes to my precious ones," he said grinning.

"Okay by the way how old are you?" asked Haruka.

"12," he said.

"Okay also are those fox features on you real?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"Now what I was going to say before Hina-baachan has left to go try hot springs around the world and has left a new manager, Naruto Uzumaki," she said shocking everyone, but Naruto and Kyuubi.

"WE CAN'T LET A MAN IN HERE!" yelled Naru and the kendo girl.

"Why can't I be here?" asked Naruto.

"BECAUSE MEN ARE PERVERTS WHICH YOU PROVED AND THEY ARE PATHETIC!" the two yelled again.

"Ah, but I'm not perverted, why because I went into the bath while someone went in there and asked me to look at her breasts, and also I proved I'm not pathetic by beating both of you easily," he said making them madder.

"WE CAN'T LET THESE DEMONS IN HERE!" they yelled referring to Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this suddenly got mad. "They will just bring pain!"

"Pain?" asked Naruto with a ver cool tone of voice "You don't know the meaning of the word" he finished as he stood up "For the record you aren't the only ones that hate perverts" he added at the end

"What happened to him?" they asked.

"**If you want to know ask him yourself and you'll know why he was mad**" Kyuubi said beginning to walk off, no one notice the single tear running down her cheek

"Wait I won't let a demon walk around this place," kendo girl said.

"**Just leave me alone**," Kyuubi said disappearing and reappearing behind her kneeing her in the gut knocking her out.

"**Tell her I'm sorry I just have to check on Naruto**" she said walking up the stairs.

_With Naruto_

"Why did they have to say that and bring up old memories," said a very sad Naruto to himself.

"**Hey Naru-kun**," said Kyuubi.

"Yes?" he asked, but suddenly felt two arms embrace him.

"**Naru-kun don't worry about what those girls said they just didn't know about your past**," she said.

"I know, but they made me remember old memories," he said beginning to cry.

"**It's okay Naru-kun, it's okay**," she said soothing him until he fell asleep.

0-0-0-

1.- Dimension Crossing no Jutsu

Yayz from Naruto World Harem list They will al be added, as much of a NaruHina fan that I am Hinata wont be in the harem

Anko

Tayuya

Kurenai

Shizune

Tsunade

Mei

Ten Ten

Love Hina

Shinobu

Haruka

Motoko

Mustsumi

Kitsune

Naru

Haruka

Suu

Anywho R&R. Peace.

Rvised 4/3/2012

Points Inclusion of Haruka, Tayuya, and Suu to the Harem, modification of Naruto's rant.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AGAIN THIS IS A SUPREMELEY GODLIKE NARUTO. Enjoy_**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

Naruto woke up and saw that Kyuu-chan was asleep. Suddenly the events of what happened yesterday came to him making him sad and also a little angry, but he just ignored and walked out of his room and towards the hot springs.

Naruto suddenly remembered what happened in the hot springs he made sure to press his ear nest to the door to see if anyone was in it. He didn't hear anyone so he opened the door and then he closed, started making hand signs

"**_Monkochouin no Jutsu_**" he whispered placing a hand int the door.

He then put up a sound jutsu so they can't hear anything.

"Okay now they probably think I'm not allowed to use this so they were probably going to make a barrel tub, but I refuse so..."

Naruto then used Kage bunshin no Jutsu and sent them off to get wood. Naruto then went to the wall on the side and used a kunai and started cutting a door shaped hole in the wall.

Naruto, after finishing, pushed the part of the wall away and walked through, he then put the part of the wall back up and used a fire jutsu to weild it back into the wall. Naruto then made hole big enough for a sliding door in the part of the wall that faces out towards the hot spring. After finishing that Naruto walked back to the hot springs and saw his clone come back with the wood which he then used to make a large fence seperating it to girls and boys sides.

"Geez that was tiring, now I just need a place to put my clothes when I go to my changing area, a sliding door, and a door so I can walk into this room, ha this is going to be a busy day," Naruto said. He then started getting the rest of the wood he had and got some kunais and started making a sliding door.

_In Naruto's Room_

"**Haaaaaa. Man I'm tired of sleeping, huh where's Naru-kun?**" asked Kyuubi. She looked around seeing if he was anywhere near, but she didn't see anything so she started walking through Hinata-sou seeing if she saw him anywhere when she suddenly remembered that she could contact him with her mind.

_"**Hey Naru-kun where are you?**" _she asked.

_"Come to the hot springs,"_ he said.

_"**Wow you want to do that now man I see someone's wants some of me,**"_ she playfully said.

_"Not that just come down here,"_ he said and even though Kyuubi couldn't see him she knew he was blushing

Kyuubi walked down to the hot springs and tried to open the door and saw that she couldn't open it so she figured Naruto placed up a jutsu to block people from entering it so she put her hands on the door

"_**Kai!**_" he said making the seal go down. She then opened the door, turned around placing a seal on it again, and then walked out to the hot springs.

"**Hey Naru-kun where are you?**" she asked.

"I'm on the other side of the fence!" he said back to her. She jumped over it and saw Naruto working on a sliding door.

"**Naru-kun I didn't know you can build things**" she siad.

"Oh I learnt how to when I was a kid since the villagers would usually break my door charging in to kill me," he said. Kyuubi suddenly felt saddness enter her because she was the reason he got attacked. Naruto looking up saw that she was sad so he stopped working on the door, walked towards her, and embraced her.

"I don't blame you Kyuu-chan," he said.

"**Really?**" she asked with tears in her eyes.

" Yes I don't blame you at all" he said placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling warmly at her a smile she hadn't seen before, but it was enough to make her feel happy and forgiven.

"**Thank you Naru-kun**" she said and then gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"**Okay what did you want me too?**" she asked hidding her own blush as she quickly got up

"I was wondering if you could get me some wood so I can make a door that leads into my changing room, something to put my clothes in, soap, and some towels," he said with a grin.

"**Sure Naru-kun**" she said walking towards the fence and then jumped over it to get some baskets, soap, and towels. She threw them over the fence which Naruto caught. She then walked over to some trees and used her claws to cut them apart and then she the pieces of wood over the fence for Naruto.

"Thank You! Can you wake up Shinobu-chan and ask her to wake up the rest of the girls also the window that's open above here is our room so you can jump up there since I don't want the girls to come here and the only way to get out is by taking down my seal so I want you to go through window!" he yelled to her.

"**Okay Naru-kun**" she said and jumped up towards the window. When she got into the room she went through the sliding door and followed the scent she got off of Shinobu the other day and found her room.

"**Hey Shinobu-san wake up**" she said and started shaking her until she saw Shinobu start to stir.

"Huh oh Kyuubi-san good morning thank you for waking me up," Shinobu said.

"**Your welcome also can you wake up everyone else**" she said.

"Sure Kyuubi-san," said Shinobu.

Kyuubi walked back to Naruto and her room and jumped out the window and landing in front of Naruto.

"I'm done" he said looking over the sliding door that had a Nine-Tailed Kitsune on it.

"**Wow it looks beautiful**" said Kyuubi.

"Oh hey Kyuu-chan did you wake up Shinobu-chan?" he asked.

"**Yep**" she said.

"Okay now will you help me place this in that hole I made over there?"

"**Sure thing Naru-kun**" she said.

_With the Hinata-Sou girls_

The girls were just woken up by Shinobu and were heading towards the hot springs. When they got there they tried to open the sliding door, but found it wouldn't open.

"What the" said Naru.

"Why won't this thing open" said Kitsune.

"Here let me try to open it" said Naru who grabbed the handle and pulled it as hard as she could, but it wouldn't open in fact it wouldn't even budge.

"What the. I bet that pervert did this!" yelled Naru.

"That lecherous male will pay!" yelled Motoko.

"Hm is that you girls out there. Just wait a moment and I'll let you girls come in!" yelled Naruto from inside his side of the hot springs he started making that morning.

"Let us in you lecherous male!" yelled Motoko.

"YEAH YOU PERVERT!" yelled Naru.

"Okay either you be quiet and I let you in or you keep yelling and you can clean yourselves by using the sink!" he yelled back at them which got them to be quiet immediantly.

_3 minutes later_

The girls were standing there when they noticed a door shaped hole appeared next to their hot springs door only about a few feet away. The hole was quickly replaced by a door which opened and Naruto walked out of it.

"Hey girls," he said grinning.

"What did you just do?" asked Kitsune. Naruto walked over to their door, put his hands on it, and said kai making the seal go down he then focused some chakra and made the sound jutsu's seal go down. "You girls can go in now" he said moving out of the way.

They walked in and saw the fence over half of the hot springs.

"What is the fence for?" asked Naru.

"Oh I made it so I won't have to wait til midnight to take a bath since if I did any other time one of you would probably walk in and yell pervert. So now I made it one side girls and the other sides mine," he said.

"No you would probably peek at us over the fence!" yelled Naru.

"Oh would you please be quiet. I promise I won't peek I mean seriously why would I go through hours of doing this just so I can use it to peek on you," he said.

"Fine now go away we are going to bathe" said Motoko who was glaring at Naruto.

"Whatever I'm going to go train" he said walking, but he stopped and then yelled "Hey Kyuu-chan come on I need help training!"

Kyuubi then walked out of the door Naruto made and walked towards Naruto. Motoko seeing her started glaring and she started cursing herself under her breath because she forgot to bring her sword.

_With Naruto and Kyuubi_

Naruto and Kyuubi walked out to a plain.

"So Kyuu-chan will you help me with training now that I'm part kitsune?" asked Naruto.

"**Sure Naru-kun. First off now that you're part kitsune you have enhanced senses. You're sight is sharper, you can smell better, and hear the things better. Also you can use illusions, but they aren't as powerful as full blooded kitsunes**" she explained. Naruto nidding with his head understanding what she was saying. He then decided to see what he could do as an illusion.

"So how do I make an illusion?" he asked.

"**You think about what you want the illusion to be and then channel chakra through your arms and out around the person or animal or whatever you're using it against**" she said.

Naruto made a kage bunshin and then thought about the clone being hit with thousands of swords, he then pushed chakra out towards the clone, he then saw the clone act like it was getting stabbed repeatedly before poofing out of existence. " Wow that was...awesome," said Naruto. "And painful" Naruto said as he gained the clones memmories

"**Yes it was also now you can use every elemental jutsu-fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, and...wood**" she said shocking him.

"But the only person who is able to use wood jutsu or Mokuton is the 1st Hokage," he said.

"**Yes he was, but the wood affainty is actually earth and water together**" she said, he noticed fear in her voice, then he rembered his academy days they told them that the first hokage controled bijuu with his bloodline

"Don't worry Kyuu-chan, I won't harm you in anyway" he said smiling at her giving her a thumbs up "It's a promise!" she blushed and looked away making him chuckle a little.

"Um Kyuu-chan do you have a scroll for jutsus that I could practice?" he asked.

"**No sorry Naru-kun**" she said.

"Oh okay," he said

"**But I have a summoning scroll for kitsunes and don't worry you will still be able to summon toads**" she said.

"Really thanks Kyuu-chan," he said giving her a hug not caring that his head went inbetween her breasts.

"**Also the summon boss is me**" she said.

"Really that's awesome" he said "Quite obvious seeing how strong you are" he said making her blush again

'_**Damn you Naru-kun, stop making me blush**_' she yelled in a private area of her mind

Naruto watched as Kyuubi brought out the summoning scroll so he can sign it. He saw her finish so he walked over to her and got it out of her hands. He bit his thumb making blood come out and then he signed his name onto the scroll.

"**Okay now that you finished signing your name I want you to put as much chakra as you can get and summon a kitsune**"

Naruto used more blood from his bit thumb, channeled chakra through his hands

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_" He looked at where he used the jutsu and saw Kyuubi standing in front of him

"**Good job Naru-kun you were able to summon the summon boss**" she said with a smirk on her mouth.

"Hehe yeah I guess" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"**Okay I think it's around time for breakfast**" she said.

"Okay can you tell them I'll be there later" he said.

"**Come on Naru-kun you need to eat**" she said.

"I'll be there in an hour also tell me if any of those girls give you trouble, I just need a little time okay?" he said pleadingly

"**Okay Naru-kun see you later**" she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek then walking off.

"Okay time for some serious training. **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" he yelled making thousands of clones.

"Time to revive Iwa's Nightmare!" he told his clones, as he grabbed a scroll from his pocket, they all nodded doing the same thing

_With the Girls_

"**Hey Shinobu-san**" said Kyuubi walking into the kitchen of Hinata-Sou.

"Hey Kyuubi-san, where's Uzumaki-san?" she asked.

"**Oh he's still training**" Kyuubi said.

"Okay well everyone else is eating breakfast if you want to eat with them" she said.

"**Okay**" Kyuubi said following the girl

Kyuubi walked to the table after getting her food and started eating, completely ignoring everybody else. She was almost finished when she suddenly heard someone ask her a question.

"**What?**" she asked.

"Why are you here?" asked Motoko.

"**I am traveling with Naru-kun**" she said.

"But why is a demon traveling with a 12 year old kid like him. I mean you are suppose to be the strongest demon alive and here you are traveling with a kid you apparently gave some of your strength too and also you aren't attacking anybody I want to know why," she said. Kyuubi sighed shifting her gaze back at her food

"**I am traveling with him because I want to, and I will never abandon him, because I just can't**" she answered she lifted her head to see a fumming Motoko and Naru, and indiferent mitsune and a confused Suu, Haruka wasn't there because she was attending to the shop and Shinobu was neutral on the matter, Kyuubi on the other hand just wanted to laugh her ass off as she felt a familiar chakra signature, her ears perked up and her eyed widdened, that chakra meant danger

"**NARU-KUN!**" she yelled storming of no noticing the grils following suit behind her

_With Naruto_

Naruto started practicing taijutsu and also practicing illusions when he suddenly saw something poking out of his pocket.

"Huh what the-" he was about to get it when a clone punched him in the face making him fly through the air.

"Hey!" he yelled before dispelling the clones.

"What the heck is this scroll?" he asked himself. He grabbed it and saw that it had jutsus of each element.

"Awesome" he said, but suddenly felt a chakra signature behind him.

"Hello Naruto-kun" the guy said

(I was gonna end it here but I felt like writing today)

Naruto turned around and saw a silver haried man with glasses, a purble attire and an Oto hitai-ate

"**Kabuto**" Naruto growled unleashing his demon stage, Kabuto chuckled

"Now, now Naruto-kun we don't want any problems do we?" he said raising his hands in mock deffense a yell of "**NARU-KUN!**" was heard and a few momments later Kyuubi followed by some girls appered in the scene

"Ah I see you got quite the crowd to witness your death Naruto-kun" he said preparing his chakra scapels, shocking most of the girls, Kyuubi tried to go and help Naruto but was stopped by an invicible barrier

Naruto took a taijutsu stance, as Kabuto raced towards him kicking and punching, Naruto dodged with ease

'_Shit, Kabuto's strenght lies in taijutsu, I don't long range jutsu I'll have to settle for a rasengan_' he thougth to himself, he tehn felt a kick in the stomach sending him flying a few feet away, then he felt a kunai graze his face, he fell to his knees unable to move and gaining shocked gasps from everyone a one yell from Kyuubi, Kabuto then appeared in front of him and threw his cards at the floor in front of him

"This are bull shit right Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked

"You are stronger than you let know" he continued

"What is it to you?" Naruto asked the Oto nin

"Well Orochimaru-sama, would like you to join our ranks" Kabuto says "Now that the vixen over there is no longer sealed inside you, he can give you a curse mark"

"I will never join you bastards, Konoha is my home I will never destroy it!" Naruto sanpped back at Kabuto

"A yes that place you call home, huh?" Kabuto asked kicking him making him roll on the ground "Jajaja, you want to protect that pathetic excuse of a village?" Kabuto asked with venom in his voice and looked at the girls "It seems that you havent told them about your past huh?" he made a few hand signs "Why don't we show them?" he asked making Naruto widden his shock in fear, when he finished he place one hand in Naruto's head and one in the ground

"**_Yami o Oboete Iru_**" a seal fromed in the ground and then they all saw darkness, then they reappeared back in a sewer like place

"Very Impressive Naruto, but what's with all the water in your mindscape?" Kabuto asked curiously

"**Tears unshed**" Kyuubi said in a low whisper

"Kabuto, stop this right now!" Naruto growled

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but the kunai, makes it so you can't think very stragith, hence, you can't control your midndscape right now, and don't worry no one else can control it, we'll just be scrying trhough your memories, sounds fun huh?" he said with an evil chuckle

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto growled

"Let's see your first memory shall we Naruto-kun" Kabuto said in a sweet creepy voice, that made everyone shudder

* * *

><p>1. <strong>(Door Sealing no Jutsu) <strong>

2**. Yami o oboete iru - Remember the Darkness (Fuinjutsu): Technique that allows the user and people within the seal circle to see the dark parts of someones past. **

**Yugao and Hana are in the Harem. **

**And as for Naruto being in a relationship with older women, well lets just say that he kind of grew up pretty fast due to his childhood. Also chill guys Tsunade will be made younger. **

**And don´t expect lemons since one i suck at writing them and 2 well you all know why. Laterz.  
><strong>


End file.
